wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure Ones/Roleplay/Archive 1
Roleplay Continue from Guardians of Ga'Hoole/Roleplay Clove continued to be pushed along, but when she spun round, her feathers fluffed up, the Grass owl made its distance. She flew in the middle of the patrol, who kept her surrounded as they flew. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:17, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Tytus landed and all the others followed. The canyonlands here were open, with one ledge to serve as the High Tyto's perch. He landed on the ledge. One of the sooty owls landed within a group of Barn owls. One of the owls screeched at it and sent him skittering to the back. Clove trembled as she felt the black gaze bore into her. Don't show your fear. She striaghtened, and stilled. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Ank, the sooty owl who had landed by the Barn owl's, skidded backwards and landed at Clove's feet. Clove didn't kick him. No one had noticed. Instead, she gently nudged him to his feet, and gave him a small push so he stood a metre or so away. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Ank stood up. "I'm sorry." he said. "Its okay." she whispered back. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "where did you come from? You just showed up." asked Ank. "I was just flying about... where am I?" Clove knew where she was, but she was acting of course. "Who are these owls?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:57, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "We are in the Canyonland's where there used to be a place where owls 'rescued' hatchlings, it was like an orphanage. At least that's what they tell us. It was called St. Aggie's. I am Ank, a Sooty owl. We here are the Pure Ones, strictly made of Tyto's. Although no one here is really 'Pure'. That there is Tytus, the High Tyto. I don't really like this place, I wanna go to the Great Tree. But lately Tytus is planning an attack on the Great Tree, but I don't wanna fight against the Guardian's. I wanna fight for ''the Guardian's. But shh. Don't tell anyone that. They would kill me if they heard." Ank says, rambling on. ''Great Glaux! My first minute, and I already some crucial infomation! Hmm.. this could be an ally! He's clearly against the Pure Ones! ''Clove silenced him. "Ssh! I'm Clove. I've got a secret. I'll tell you after. I'll find you when dawn breaks, and everyone's asleep." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Uhm... Okay?" he says cocking his head to one side. Clove turned her attention back to Tytus, who looked like he was going to speak. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) (Please check the Notifications in the top right corner for the newest announcements) Tytus began speaking, telling of the attack they were planning on the Great Tree. When he was done speaking, all the owls went to their hollow's. An owl began escorting Clove to a section where Barn owls had their hollow's. ''All the owls are asleep, except Clove and Ank. As dawn breaks, Ank rises from his hollow and makes his way towards where he assumes Clove has been sent to sleep. Clove silently crept out. It was broad daylight, blinding. She checking that all owls were asleep. All their hearts were slowed, apart from Ank's. She spotted him, and lead him into a crack in the wall. She turned to him. "I'm from he Great tree of Ga'Hoole." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Ank's eyes lit up. "Really?" "Yes. I'm a slipgizzle, and it looks like our suspicions were correct. The Pure Ones'' are back. I need more information on this upcoming attack. I'll give you a deal. You help me listen out for an attack date and information, I'll take you with me to the tree. Deal?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Of course!" Ank said, almost jumping out of his feather's he was so excited. "And I should fill you in. You just got here, but they have been planning this attack for awhile. I've easdropped on them and they are planning to attack in a few days, about four." "Four?? The tree needs to prepare!" Clove gasped. "If it dosen't... come on. We're going to warn some friends of mine. They're staying at the edge of the Canyonlands. They were going to recieve the infomation and send it back to the tree. Let's go, I'll show you the way." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:41, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "Okay!" Ank said, and the two flew off out of the Canyonlands. (Continue in the Ga'Hoole rp?) (I'd say yeah) ''Clove and Ank will rp in Guardians of Ga'Hoole/roleplay unitl they return to the Pure Ones. '' ''The War between the Pure Ones and the Guardians will take place on War2/Roleplay 02:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC)02:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC)02:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC)02:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC)02:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC)02:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC)02:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC)02:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC)02:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC)~ Agnethe grunted as she glided into the Pure Ones' lands on unsteady wings. She was the first to return from the battle, with only a few cuts, so that she could still fly, though crooked and painfully. She alighted very ungracefully on one stone wall, and gazed over with black eyes blurred with her own blood, staining her beautifully white face a deep crimson over her head's 'crown'. "Hello...? Anyone here?" 'she called out desperately, hoping to great Glaux that she wasn't the only one alive. Keavy MacDuncan 19:32 October 6, 2013 (UTC) A Masked owl, Remus, dragged himself out of a cave in the canyon wall. It had been the armoury, but had been raided by the guardians and thieves, who had used the battle as cover. Everything - every helmet, every battle claw and dagger - gone. The guardians had taken some weapons, to help their side and give the Pure Ones a disadvantage. He was angry that they had been retreated when Tytus was bargained by the Barred owl healer with his life. She had pinned the High Tyto to a rock, her sharp knife pressed dangerously hard against Tytus's throat, and had demanded that they retreat. At that moment Remus had been knocked out by a female Spotted owl. Remus slowly looked around, and fell out of the cave, flapping into an uneven flight. Vultures had dragged the body of Rudmore from one cave that had contained eggs and owlets, who had been taken by the guardians. The vultures picked at the body of the Grass owl. Remus had heard he had attacked a young Barn owl, only to be attacked by a Short eared and then killed by a Spotted owl. Remus flew past quickly, and then spotted a Barn owl, recognizing her as Agnethe. "They left without us." He rasped.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 16:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Agnethe stared at Remus in disbelief when she'd turned her head quickly to see what had spoken. '"They... they left...?" 'she stammered, unable to comprehend her comrades leaving their home. Well, wherever the remaining Pure Ones must've gone, she was determined to go there, too, and reunite with her only allies in this aftermath of the war. '"T-To where?" Keavy MacDuncan 21:26, October 9, 2013 (UTC) "I heard one of them yelling about the Beyond." ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Agnethe tilted back her head to look up into the heavens first, then every which-way, trying to pinpoint the direction of where this 'Beyond' must be. Surely it couldn't be too ''far... Keavy MacDuncan 5:50, October 10, 2013 (UTC) "Follow me. I'm the best navigator we have." Remus took off, his battle claws glistening in the daylight.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 06:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Both owls arrived in the beyond. With their tracking and navigation skills, they managed to track down the Pure Ones. They had made camp in a cave. The cave was behind a waterfall. It was a tunnel in the wall at first, as wide as the wing span of two Barn owls, and then it expanded into a cave after a few wingflaps. Remus slept on a perch, exhausted.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:08, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Ey! What are you two still doing here?" it was Inji, who had gone hunting. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "I just came back from a battalia stealing patrol!" Remus snapped. Battalia stealing patrols were patrols of Pure Ones stealing battle claws and other weapons from smith forges. "We literally just got back."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 15:12, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, but you better come now!" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Come where, Mr. Important?" Remus said mockingly.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 15:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "To the Beyond! We had an agreement with a certain wolf, and I don't want you two to ruin a single bit of it!" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Er - we ''are in the beyond, stupid." Remus snorted. (that's true x3)☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 18:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) (I know, he meant like, farther into the Beyond c:) "I ''meant ''where that wolf is! He promised us power!" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "The one that started that war?" Remus said in an unbothered voice. He might as well just leave. As much as he believed in purity, he hated being ordered about. Maybe he'd stay a bit longer. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 20:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know who started the war! He's just some wolf who seemed like he had a good plan." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Fine, your royal majesty. I'll come." Remus slipped into his battle claws, and put on his helmet.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 14:28, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Agnethe just sat there watching, as she landed inside the cave. When the discussion was over and they were going to a different place, she also donned armor, the best in her inventory - which was all she had brought anyways. Keavy MacDuncan 9:54, December 26, 2013 Category:Archives Category:Completed Roleplays